A Month of Love
by KoolBrunette06
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots based on the prompts from sasusaku month 2015
1. Matchmaker

Hey Guys, so this is a new collection of one stores that I'm starting. Specifcally for sasusaku month 2015. I've never done it before, but I've always followed it and this yrar thought i'd give it a go!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

It's been happening for years, the cherry blossom stems. Ever since he left the village with the Sound Four, each year, on a particular day, he's woken up to a cherry blossom stem innocently placed on his side. That day? March 28. As if it wasn't bad enough, as if he's forgotten, now he's getting motherfucking cherry blossom stems, as if he could forget her birthday. It was ridiculous really, for cherry blossom stems don't grow in Sound. So how the fuck was there always one next to him, on that day, without fail?

The first time it happened was the year right following his deflection. At first, he thought it was some ill-mannered joke. Afterall, the Sound Four were listening on that night when she confessed her feeling towards him. Knowing his associations with the petals, he wouldn't put it past them to put a stem just to fuck with him. But after thinking about it, there was no way in hell that someone could get that close to him without his finely tuned senses noticing them. Besides, they've been long dead. So what was it? With no logical explanation, he left the matter alone.

Sakura had always been annoying. But this...this is a new level of annoying. Despite the fact that they weren't even near each other, let alone in the same village, how was it that she was still able to plague his thoughts? And this forsaken stem, a physical reminder of the girl he left behind, of everything he could have had, left behind, was _annoying_.

But every year, without fail, the damn thing appeared. After the third year, he deduced that it was no mere coincidence. Someone was messing with him and he was going to find out who. And once he did, may the heavens have mercy for using his memory of her like this, for he will not. The first person he sought out was Kabuto, the creepy bastard.

"Kabuto," he began, "have you been inside my room recently?" The man in question looked at him, confused at his question. Seeing his expression, he walked away. On to the next one, he thought.

"Orochimaru, have you or another person in this base been inside my room, for any reason?" he asked his teacher, the snake sannin.

"Why Sasuke," he hissed, "no one here is brave enough to commit such a feat and I have no reason to, why do you ask?" Saying nothing, he turned to walk away before his voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Does this have anything to do with the mysterious present that's been appearing in your abode?" he asked his student. Sasuke turned to him, Sharingan blazing.

"How do you know about that?" he snarled, "Do you have anything to with that?"

"No but people talk and besides, who would I be if I did not know what my prized student was up to? Say, doesn't that remind you of someone? What was her name? Saira, Sayuri? Oh, I remember, it was _Saku_ -" "DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME!" he snarled. Teacher or not, he would not allow anyone, especially the likes of him, to utter her name, lest they taint it. He glared. As he was walking away, he turned his head back and glared at the snake, "If you ever say her name again _...i'll kill you."_

" _Interesting…"_

" _Awwww, how sweet! He's defending her honor!" the figure squealed_

" _Shouldn't you stop interfering? I'm sure the boy hasn't forgotten her" another figure muttered,_

' _ **not that he could, even if he wanted to'**_ _he thought to himself._

For some reason, it still kept happening. Even now, even though he's left the damn base. How was it possible? Even when he was camping outside with Hebi, the damn blossom still appeared without fail. Even if he stayed up all night, on that particular night, it would appear, almost if out of thin air. He learned to stop questioning it, for he would get no answer to this strange phenomenon. He took to hiding it on his person, for he wasn't in the mood for his nosy teammates to tease or start questioning him. For some reason, even back then, he couldn't make himself destroy it, almost as if he didn't want to.

Even during his darkest time, joining Akatsuki, the cherry blossom kept appearing. He would never admit it, but it was something he looked forward to every year. Sometimes, when he was alone, he would fish it out and look at it, sometimes smelling it. It always smelled of her. Even after all these years, he never forgot her smell. This cherry blossom stem was just as annoying as she was. He smiled.

" _Mission accomplished!" the first figure yelled in glee_

" _ **Mikoto**_ _...what was it exactly that you were trying to accomplish by leaving those cherry blossom stems?" the other figure asked._

" _Well,_ _ **Fugaku**_ _, I was trying to make sure he never forgot her," the figure, now identified as Sasuke's mother, said, smiling._

" _Mikoto, the boy couldn't do that even if he wanted to" he said_

" _Well, still, there's no harm in leaving small reminders every now and then," she said to her husband, "I'll continue to give him reminders that she's always there. For as long as it takes, I'll always continue be his_ _ **matchmaker**_ _"_

There it is, my first submission of many of **sasusakumonth2015.** Hope everyone likes it! Please feel free to leave a review!

Happy Readings,

koolbrunette06


	2. No Filter

**Hey Guys!**

 **I wanna take this chance to thank everyone who replied to my story and to everyone who is following this story, and favorite-ing it, or both! It means the absolute world to me!**

 **Here's todays fic!**

 **Day 2 prompt: No Filter**

* * *

It was a hot day in Konoha, hotter than usual. The outside was practically barren as everyone took this chance to stay indoors, with their stupid air conditioners, keeping all nice and cool and WHY IS MINE BROKEN! thought a pinkette, practically melting inside of her own apartment.

That's right, BROKEN. _"Ugh, this is so unfair, I'm dying"_ whined Sakura, as she ate a popsicle in front of the bougie fan she had bought at a garage sale two days ago. Unfortunately, by the time she had arrived to the store, all the good fans were either taken or straight up out of her price range so she had to settle for a shitty ass fan she got from an old lady across the street for five bucks because her landlord Kakashi, was the biggest piece of shit ever.

Now, don't get her wrong, he was _hot as hell_ , pun intended,but he was lazy, and a huge pervert to boot. That's right, instead of doing what he's supposed to be doing, like a good landlord, he just lazes around all day reading porn. _'All he's good for is picking up rent and charging people'_ she thought. But overall, he was a good man, whose priorities were all wrong but whatever.

Everyday since her air conditioner had stopped working out of the blue, she had gone straight to his office to file a complaint. Of course with his, ''l'll get to it as soon as I can," which actually meant "i'm not gonna do shit" as he idly flipped pages of his so called "literature."

 _'Summer sucks,'_ she thought. She had a few weeks off from her summer medical internship, of which she had just planned to stay inside and relax, but now all she's been doing is fighting for her survival. The thing is, once you're hot, there's nothing you can do about it. If you're cold, you can always bundle up and get warm, but when you're hot, you can get naked af but you'd still be hot! And possibly get arrested for indecency but at this point she didn't really give two fucks.

"Alright, Sakura, I refuse to die like this, and at this point, I only have one option" she said to herself as she walked outside to her neighbors door. ***gulp*** _'Here goes nothing'_ she thought.

 ***KNOCK KNOCK***

 _*five minutes later*_

 _ ***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***_

"What do you want?" growled a voice, obviously angered at being interrupted from whatever it was that he was doing before her sudden arrival.

"Hello, neighbor, um...well, I know we've rarely talked, but um...do you think I could hang out in your apartment for a bit? Just until I get Kakashi to fix my A/C! I know it's pretty weird but I promise that I'll stay out of your way! It's just that I've been melting inside of my apartment for the past few days and I really can't take it anymore and Naruto said you were an okay guy and I thought..." she trailed off. Now, don't get her wrong, she knew the kind of impression she was making. As she was wearing the tiniest pair of jean shorts she owned and a spaghetti strap crop top, with her hair in a messy high ponytail and sweating like an Ino.

Luckily, she could blame it on the heat, but let's face it, the man standing in front of her was drop dead gorgeous. His entire being seemed to be carved by the angels. His eyes seemed to look right through her. _' Well, if I die'_ she thought, _'at least she had the pleasure of dying at the hands of an angel'_

The person in question was merely looking her over for a while, watching her rant. If he was being honest, her rant was mildly amusing, and she did seem to know Naruto, so maybe she wasn't a crazy fangirl, and she definitely was easy on the eyes, but still,

"No" he said.

"What?"

"I said no"

"Pleaseeeeeeee!" she went on,

"Why would I let a stranger inside of my apartment. After all, it's like you said, we've barely, if at all, talked, so why should I let you inside?" he asked her.

"Look bub, don't get me wrong, I don't want you, I want your A/C" she said, glaring up at him.

 _'This girl is interesting'_ he thought to himself.

"All the more reason to let you burn, so if you're done-" he trailed off, trying to close the door in her face. But before he could, she wedged her feet in between the door and the wall.

"Look I'll make you a deal, _Sasuke_ , if you let me inside, I'll convince Naruto to leave you alone for an entire week" she said, trying to bribe him. She would wait until the week that Naruto was going on vacation with Hinata but he didn't have to know that.

"A whole week... _without_ the dobe?" he asked himself, tasting the words in his mouth, "And how is it that you know my name, let alone know my relationship with him?" he asked her.

"Naruto and I are good met through his girlfriend. Hinata and I are best friends. He always bitches about you and one day while they were visiting my apartment, he mentioned that his friend Sasuke, which I assumed to be you, was living next door to me. Anyways, a week free of Naruto, in exchange for you letting me inside for a while? Whaddya say?" she asked him, her conviction never wavering.

"That dobe. Alright, one week, and for two hours max" he said.

"CHAAAA" Sakura said, fist pumping the air, as she let herself inside.

"Wow," she said looking inside, "your place is really boring"

"I neither want nor need your opinion. Besides, is it wise to insult the person who let you inside?" he asked her, already knowing this entire thing would be very annoying.

"Right right, sorry!" she said. Immediately she feels the difference in temperature between her apartment and his.

"So Sasuke, Naruto tells me that you guys have known each other since you were children?" she asked him

"Unfortunately. Our parents are friends, so naturally we grew up together. He is still as annoying now as he was back then, perhaps even more so as now he can talk" he said. Sakura merely giggled, thinking about baby Sasuke and baby Naruto and how cute they'd be.

"So, what do you do, Sasuke?" she asked him.

"Well aren't you chatty?" he teased her, which surprised him, as it was something he didn't really do, especially with females, as they were all annoying fangirls. But for some reason, he didn't seem to mind her incessant chatter.

"Sorry" she apologized to him.

"It's fine. I am a third year law student at KU" he told her.

"Oh really? That's cool. I'm over in the med department at KU, which probably explains why I've never seen you around campus" she said. He merely stared at her, shrugging his shoulders. They spent the afternoon in comfortable silence, every once in a while they continued their game of twenty questions. And before they realized, it was well into the evening.

"Wow, it's that late already?" She said to herself. He looked at the clock, just as shocked as she was. She was only meant to be there two hours, three max, yet before they knew it, it had been almost seven hours. _'How did I not notice it was this late?,'_ he asked himself. A stomach growling interrupted his thoughts. He looked at the source of the noise, discovering it had been her as she looked away guilty. He smirked at her.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to overstay my welcome. I'll leave at once. Thank you so much" she said to him, bowing in apology.

"Don't worry about it. As repayment, you can pay for dinner" he said to her, hoping she didn't see the redness creeping up his neck into the tips of his ears. Her blush on the other hand, increased ten fold, clearly visible on her cheeks.

"SURE! I mean, it's the least I can do. Any preferences?" she asked him, trying to bring down her blush.

"Pizza is fine" he said.

"Alright, is pepperoni okay?" she asked him. He merely nodded.

"I'm gonna go to my apartment and get my wallet, do you mind calling in the order?" she asked him.

"Aa" he said. Unbeknownst to him, she was leaning against the wall, her hand placed over her heart, willing it to stop its erratic beating and calm down. But little did she know, the stoic man was doing the same thing on the other side of the wall.

After finishing their dinner, they both sat in comfortable silence watching his tv before a thought struck him,

"Hey, what exactly is wrong with your A/C" he asked her. Taking a second to register that he was talking to her, she jumped a bit before she answered,

"Oh, sorry, right, um well...I'm not exactly sure. All I know is that it doesn't really turn on anymore, and when it does, it only shoots out super hot air. And I've already asked Kakashi to come take a look at it or to send somebody to come fix it, but that was two days ago and he hasn't done anything besides read his porn, so I've been using this crusty ass fan that also shoots hot air and well..." she trailed off, now feeling self-conscious about her predicament. He stared at her for awhile. She had the type of eyes that seemed to display her emotions, and her eyes told him that she was being sincere about her problem, and for some reason, regardless of whether or not her eyes said anything, he felt inclined to help her.

"If you'd like, I could go take a look at it?" he offered, still trying to maintain his indifferent persona

"Would you really? Yea, that'd be awesome!" she said, happiness radiating off of her in waves. As soon as she said that, they were on route next door to her apartment. Taking a second to look at her place, he noticed that she seemed to be everywhere, which he already concluded based on her erratic thoughts. She had what seemed to be medical textbooks all over the place, and clothing thrown everywhere.

"Sorry about the mess. It's been awhile since I've cleaned and I wasn't expecting to have anyone over so..."

"It's fine, now where is your A/C?" he asked her. And honestly, he didn't seem to mind the mess, despite his neat freak tendencies. For some reason, the fact that she was scatterbrained was adorable and so...so _her_.

After her pointing it out to him, which in his defense was hard to find as it was buried in shirts, he set off to take a look at it. And after about ten minutes of taking apart her A/C, he found the source of her issue.

"Hey Sakura, I figured out why your A/C isn't working" he said to her,

"Wow, that was quick. So what is it? And...how much is it going to cost me?" she asked, immediately fearing for her wallet.

"Well, it seems that your filter is broken which is the same as having _**no filter**_ " he stated.

"What does that mean?" she asked him,

"It means that you need to get it replaced. Lucky for you, I'm able to replace it, all you need is to buy a new one" he said,

"Um sure...so where do I buy this "filter" and what kind?" she asked him,

"Well, I have a free day tomorrow, so I can go with you to the hardware store if you'd like" he offered. In all honesty, he already had plans, but it wasn't as if he could cancel them. _Fuck_ Naruto.

"Yes please! That'd be awesome! Thank you so much!" she smiled up at him. Seeing her smile only reinforced his decision. Besides, he needed to find out why he was feeling the way he was and spending more time with her didn't sound _so_ bad.

"It's no problem. And afterwards, you can buy me lunch" Sasuke said,

"Of course!" Sakura replied, giddy at the thought of seeing Sasuke again.

"Well, have fun. Hope you have another fan because it's supposed to get hotter tonight" he smirked at her as he walked back to his apartment.

"Wait...Sasuke! You're really going to let me fry in here? SASUUUUKEEEE! YOU BASTARD! _**CHAAAAAAA!**_ " was the last thing he heard before closing her door. She was going to be so angry tomorrow. _'Oh well,'_ he thought as he went to sleep, her curses playing like a lullaby as he went to sleep, the color pink invading his dreams.

* * *

 **There is today'd chapter. I decided to try my hand at some modern AU so I hope ya'll liked it!**

 **Happy Readings,**

 **koolbrunette06**


	3. CarnivalCircus

It was impossible to escape the ads. Really, it was. Everywhere he looked. there were ads; ads for what was apparently deemed, "the greatest show on earth!"

' _Tch, greatest show on earth my ass,'_ the boy thought, _'Sounds like a waste of time, if you ask me'_

Of course, in his defense, it wasn't like he had a lot of time either. After all, being the youngest CEO, at 25, in the history of the world renown Uchiha Corps. Sasuke Uchiha didn't have time to waste on such things, for he had an international enterprise to run. Besides, even if he did have the time, he wouldn't waste it on such childish things either. However, for whatever reason, his brother, Itachi Uchiha, a famous director, seemed to think otherwise.

 ***Flashback***

" _Sasuke, I need a favor" said Itachi Uchiha, walking into the family estate. The man in question only glanced at him briefly from his paperwork before returning to it._

" _Hn"_

" _I need you to take Hikari to the circus that's in town. And before you say no, let me remind you that you owe me a favor, lest you would like me to tell mother about you missing out on the family dinners" he said. Sasuke's eyes widened. His mother would skin him alive if she knew the truth._

" _But why me? Why can't you taker her? She is your daughter after all" Sasuke said._

" _Yes, but unfortunately I have to fly out. I have an awards show and will not be able to take her. And according to the ads, this weekend is the last show. Besides, Hikari loves spending time with you" Itachi said to him. Sasuke stared his brother down. Seeing as how Itachi wasn't letting up, he gave up and sighed,_

" _Fine. I'll take Hikari" he said. Itachi smiled, knowing he would win in the end._

" _Here are the tickets. They are for tomorrow afternoon at 3. The doors open at 1. Go early so that you can give her a chance to look around and buy souvenirs. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in slight annoyance of having to take a day off._

" _Hn"_

" _Thanks Sasuke. Hikari will be thrilled" Itachi said, taking his leave, leaving his brother to sulk and do paperwork_

 ***End of Flashback***

 ***Current Time***

The two had gotten there promptly at 1 and looked around the venue until the doors opened. While Sasuke enjoyed spending time with his young niece, he abhorred events like this.

Finally, after looking around and buying things for the past two hours, they were allowed to enter the giant arena. The seats were at the very front row. It seemed Itachi was able to use some of his connections in order to acquire such VIP seating. Before long, the arena lights began to slowly fade out as the arena floor began to light up.

From the speakers, he heard an angelic voice. The arena lights began going crazy for a few minutes until they finally stopped at the center, creating a spotlight on the person he deemed to be the ringleader.

From what he could see, the ring leader was tiny, 'maybe it was an unusually tiny man?' he asked himself. He couldn't tell. The lights making up the spotlight were all different colors, creating a dark spotlight. The lights all turned off at once, immediately replaced by an actual spotlight.

The sight before him was absolutely captivating. The ringleader, was a woman. A woman with the most exotic features he's ever seen. This woman had the most long hair, with the strangest shade of pastel pink and the most beautiful emerald green eyes. And on her large forehead, the woman had a tiny purple diamond placed on the center of it. For some strange reason, it drew him to her forehead, making him want to...to _kiss it_.

Moving from her exotic features, he noticed her costume. She was wearing a modest black sparkly corset top with matching black pants that seemed to poof up at the bottom, strips of the same sparkle running down the sides. She wore knee high black boots and a form fitting, signature red coat that all ringleaders wore. On her head was a tall black hat, with a strip of the black sparkles and a baton thing that she proudly leaned on. Letting the screams die down a bit, she spoke to the audience,

"Come one, come all, to the greatest show on earth! That's right ladies and gentlemen, girls and boys, I'm talking about the one, the only, Fire Leaf Circus!" The screams around the arena were simply ear deafening. Next to him, he noticed his niece screaming in glee, yet her voice was all that he could focus on.

"My name is Sakura, and I am your Ringleader for this evening!" she said to the , huh? It was a beautiful name, and it truly suited her appearance. For someone who truly hated things like this, he was captivated by this woman,

' _Maybe this show won't be as bad as I thought,'_ he thought to himself, smirking.

For the next hour he watched the show. To his chagrin, it wasn't' as terrible as he thought it would be. It was rather amusing, not that he would ever show it, or admit to anyone else. He saw incredible stunts. motorcyclists that seemed to defy gravity, and acrobats that were simply out of this world. Yet the part he looked most forward to was watching the ringleader, Sakura, he reminded himself, come out and engage the audience after each segment. He struggled to remember a time where a woman caught his attention as much as this one, yet he couldn't remember the last time he found a woman so interesting, let alone wanting to get to know her.

It wasn't until about a half hour later where he got a closeup. She was asking for a volunteer, one that would be randomly chosen. This someone would ride with the elephants alongside the trainers. A child's dream come true. Lost in his own thoughts, he barely noticed that his niece seemed to be the lucky volunteer. She waltzed over to them.

"Hello, sweetie, what's your name?" She asked his niece

"Hikari Uchiha" she squealed. Sakura smiled at the young girl's enthusiasm.

"Well Hikari, you are the lucky winner. And who are you here with today?" she asked. The girl pointed to the seat next to her and said,

"With my uncle Sasuke" she smiled. Sakura glanced over to the seat next to her, to her guardian when her breath got caught in her throat. He was gorgeous. Tall, it seemed, with the darkest hair she's ever seen, and captivating dark eyes, A true God in her eyes. She forced herself to remain in character.

"Well, then Uncle Sasuke, how about it? Would you let Hikari be our lucky volunteer?" She asked him, trying to force herself not to drool, for it would be rather unprofessional of her, and not to mention the fact that she had an audience.

Sasuke on the other hand, had to remind himself to stay cool. She was even more beautiful up close. He merely nodded at her question and watched as she took Hikari by the hand to the elephants. He watched his niece ride the elephants around the arena, not without snapping a few pictures and videos to send to Itachi.

After about fifteen minutes, Hikari was returned with two backstge passes for meet and greets for after the show.

For the next hour and a half he was a wide array of other acts. One that stood out was the one with the animals. He saw a blonde man, about his age, with blue eyes and whiskers on his face, perform his act, which was taming lions and working with the big cats. Before he knew it, it was the end of the show and he watched as the spotlights hit the Ringleader once more, for the last time of the night.

"So, did you guys like the show?" she asked the audience. She waited for the screams to die out.

"We hope that we were able to bring a smile to you face today and that you ll enjoyed the show. Everyone here worked hard in order to create a unique, one-of-a-kind circu experience for you all. The city of Konoha was where we started and it has been an honor to perform for you all once again. We thank each and everyone of you for attending tonights show and for being such a wonderful audience! So, from my family to yours, thank you! And good night!" The screams were absolutely earth shattering as everyone from staff to performer came out and took one final bow. Sakura smiled at the support given from the audience. Taking a bow herself from her podium, she waited for the lights to fade out, not before noticing a certain face from the crown

 _ **-Backstage-**_

" _YEEEAH!_ " they cheered a soon as they went all shared a group hug for a job well done.

"That was awesome, you guys, one of our best shows yet!" exclaimed a female blonde by the name of Ino.

"That's right, it was a record for sales!" said a lavender-haired woman as she hugged the blond taimer.

"Alright guys, wonderful job, everyone! However, the night's not over yet! We still have the meet and greets in about ten minutes so, everyone put our game faces on!" she said to them. While they were all tired, they loved what they did, and performed in and out of the arena with much gusto.

"Look who's talking forehead. We all saw that look you gave that one guy. I was about to go out there and remind you that there were kids watching" the blonde women exclaimed

"Shut-up, pig!" she growled as she left to the meet and greet area. Upon entering she was awarded with applause. No matter how long she's done this, she always blushed. It seemed she would never quite get used to all the praise.

"Nee-san!" exclaimed a tiny voice. Sakura turned to the source of the voice, pleased to see it belonged to her tiny volunteer, and her, admittedly, drop-dead sexy uncle.

"How are you Hikari?" she asked the tiny girl, "I'm glad you and your uncle were able to make it" she said.

"It was no trouble at all" he smirked at her. He was pleased when he noticed the blush coating her cheeks. She was pulled out of her trance by the small girl in her arms,

"Nee-san! Can you take a picture with me?" she asked her. Sakura smiled and nodded at the girl. Sasuke pulled out his phone to snap a picture of the two, holding her autograph in the other hand. No one would ever know what he was also taking cameo photos of the ringleader.

"Now, Uncle Sasuke, you take one with Sakura-nee-chan" she said to her uncle. Sasuke looked from his niece to Sakura, pleased to see that she was blushing.

"Um, it's okay if he doesn't want to, you can't force him to-"

"-It's fine"

"Huh?" Sakura exclaimed, the blush becoming more prominent. She looked at the gorgeous man before her. He wa agreeing to it? _**('CHA!'**_ he inner fist pumped)

Before she knew it, she was pulled right next to the man. His arm around her shoulder, smirking to the camera, which was in the hands of one of the performers who had kindly volunteered to take the picture. TenTen, was her name, if he wasn't mistaken.

"There ya go!" she exclaimed after taking several pictures of the two and then a few with the young girl. Sasuke nodded in appreciation before taking the phone from her hands. He talked with Sakura as she led them around the backstage area to meet the other performers

"Hey, um...would you be willing to send me those pictures?" she asked the man, Sasuke, as he told her to call him. He nodded at her, hoping that she wouldn't see the miniscule blush on his cheeks.

"What's your number?" he asked her. After writing it down on his phone, he told her that he would send them later that evening. Sakura smiled at him before stepping into a small stage area where she addressed everyone in the room

"Alright, everyone, thank you so much for joining us tonight. Unfortunately, we the backstge segment will be over in about five minutes, as to give the performers and workers time to recoooperate from tonights show. So we ask that you begin to wrap up conversations and get any last minute pictures We thank you for your cooperation," She said as she walked back to where she was.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm going to have to finish up here, seeing as I still have some things need to take care of before we leave for tonight," she said to the pair.

"Don't worry. We understand. Besides, it's getting past her bedtime and she's had a pretty busy day" he said, picking up his niece who yawned and began to doze off in his arms.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, and congratulations on a wonderful" he said to her, flashing her a small smile and turning around

"Listen, Sasuke, um...we're still in town for the next few days," she began, not knowing where she was going with this and not wanting to jump of herself,

"Really? Well, then. would you be interested in dinner, say tomorrow night?" he asked her. Normally he abhorred dates because women only wanted him for his loko or his money. But, it didn't seem like she was like other women. And for some reason he wanted to take this chance.

"Sure!" she exclaimed. His heart thumped erratically at her smile.

"Great, i'll text you the details" he said as he turned around and left. Sitting in his car after placing Hikari in her set, he looked through the pictures. One picture of the two stood out to him. It was of the two next to each other, his arm around her shoulders. A fierce blush on her cheeks as she smiled at the camera while he smirked at it.

A few touches later, the picture was now the wallpaper on his phone.


	4. The Games We Play

Have some cute family fluff!

Normally, Sasuke wouldn't be caught dead in such a position. But, in the past 2 and a half years he's learned that there is very little to nothing that he would deny his precious princess; especially when she looked at him with eyes reminiscent of his wife, despite their difference in color. Yup, he was a goner.

"More tea, papa?" asked the little princess, currently wearing a tiny pink princess dress, holding out a play tea kettle in the air for her father. Her father, the mighty Sasuke Uchiha, was a force to be reckoned with, being one of the two most powerful shinobi in the world. His name struck fear in the hearts of other ninja. Yet for one Sarada Uchiha, he was nothing but a giant teddy bear.

"Aa" he said, placing his tea cup towards her as she 'poured' the tea into it. Clearly, Sasuke was unable to deny his daughter anything. Which is why, two hours into watching Sarada, he found himself awkwardly sitting/hunched over in a pink, too tiny children's table, with a hat and purple boa on his person.

He obviously needed to learn how to say no, but when Sarada turned to him, he was putty in her tiny hands, which is why he often found himself playing absurd games, yet he couldn't find it in himself to regret his choice, especially when Sarada smiled, hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Her happiness was worth any embarrassment he could feel. Now, don't get him wrong, he would instantly murder anyone who saw him. Sasuke 'sipped' his 'tea' from his cup, as he played along and watched Sarada talk about anything and everything that would come to min. She was chatty like her mother, which was one of the things he loved about her Between the two of them, he would never live in ilene again, of that he would be sure.

Despite his amusement, his heart stopped at the sound of the door opening, instantly sighing in relief when he noticed that it was only Sakura. Afterall, it wouldn't be the first time she'd caught Sasuke roped into playing with Sarada. In fact, she found it sweet how Sasuke was such a doting father.

"Hi Sasuke-kun. Sarada, are you having fun with papa?" Sakura asked her daughter as she walked towards the two, giving each one a kiss on the cheek.

"Papa an' me are playing tea party!" Sarada said, turning to her mother, a large smile on her face. Sakura moved to fix the tiara on her head.

"I can see that, baby. Why don't you and papa clean up-" She was interrupted by her daughter asking her,

"Why?

Before she could answer, she was interrupted by two voices. Sasuke froze in panic. Before he could move to take everything off, both Naruto and Kakashi, who had some free time in their schedules and had come for lunch, appeared in the doorway. The igh before the two men caused them to burst with laughter.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA THAT'S A GOOD LOOK FOR YOU TEME!" Naruto exclaimed, holding his stomach with one arm and pointing at him with another. Kakashi wished he still had his Sharingan so that he could engrave this moment in his mind forever. Not even he was immune to the situation and chuckled into his hand.

Sasuke turned to Sakura with an utten look of betrayal on his face. Sakura gave a nervous chuckle.

"I tried to tell you" was the only thing she saId to him. This was obviously the wrong answer as Sasuke got up to commit a double homicide. But before he could move to murder the two, small feet padded and got in between the men.

Sasuke stopped because he refused to show Sarada such a sight. He would have to ask Sakura to take her to her room. But before he could ask her to do so, Sarada began to speak.

"Play?" She asked the two newcomers, with the same smile she used on her father. Clearly, Sasuke was not the only one immune to her charms, especially when she used her puppy eyes.

The two men looked at her and then at each other, sighing in defeat after a few seconds. Damn. It was impossible to for anyone to deny the little Uchiha princess anything.

And after Sakura returned from the Kitchen to announce that lunch was done, she came across the most ridiculous sight she had ever seen. Three of the most powerful shinobi in the world, the saviors of the shinobi world, were all huddled around Sarada's table, wearing outrageous accessories, playing tea party. She took this opportunity to take multiple pictures, and none could do anything, not wanting to risk upsetting the little girl.

"Having fun?" she asked the group, amusement leaking in every word.

"Yea, mama! I love the games we play!" Sarada grinned, running to her mother, who caught her in her arms. Indeed, these were memories for the books.


End file.
